1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capturing devices, particularly to a camera and an electronic device employing the camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical camera employs a number of optical lenses movable along an optical axis. The optical axis may be a straight line or a line with a 90-degree bend, for appropriately implementing zoom operations. The movable optical lenses move along paths that are largely or mostly empty space. The requirement to preconfigure the space necessarily means that the volume occupied by the camera is rather large. In particular, when the camera is used in a compact electronic device such as a mobile phone, it may be very problematic to implement the camera.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a camera that can provide optimal compactness in electronic devices.